


Bare

by Wix (Xaidurk)



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga), Osamu Tezuka Star System
Genre: M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaidurk/pseuds/Wix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiriko and Black Jack meet up for some intimate sex. Pretty vanilla content. Trans male!Black Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep the other night so I wrote this instead. Note that in this work, the characters' genitals may sometimes be referred to by the anatomical name rather than anything particularly vague--for example, "vulva" instead of "bits." Black Jack also has breasts that are given some attention to.

Black Jack turned left in the middle of the busy city block, straight down an alley. The stench of rotten fruit and piss lingered around him. He stepped through two puddles, one large and shallow, and one small and deep. His left foot felt damp and he sighed to himself.

Under a humming neon sign--generically, it spelled out "BISTRO"--waited a door. He stopped in front of it and stood there. Two men came out and a small bell chimed with the swing of the door. They walked straight past him without looking at him. They only had eyes for each other. Black Jack grabbed the doorknob and walked in.

It was still fashionable to smoke in this place. The patrons, all men, chatted and looked at each other through hazy eyes. Black Jack felt out of place. He chastised himself for feeling that way, but that hollow feeling in his gut didn't go away. A man in a plaid shirt stared at him, grinned, and walked over. He and Black Jack bumped elbows, and he took Black Jack by his shoulders.

"Woah, you're in a hurry for someone all alone," he said, looking down at Black Jack past his nose and mustache. "You're quite… intriguing. Have a seat with me?"

"I'm meeting someone here," Black Jack said as his face heated. "Perhaps next time." He did not feign friendliness or sincerity with his facial expression, and continued past. His back felt heavy with the big man's curious, staying gaze. Black Jack wondered if that weighty feeling would ever, ever go away entirely. He shook it off and found a seat in the back. There, Kiriko sat and sipped from a cup of coffee with plenty of milk. Black Jack sat across from him. A black coffee waited for him there.

"Hell of a place to meet," Black Jack said. Kiriko looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you uncomfortable here?" he said. Black Jack waved a hand at him disparagingly. "Well, never mind, then."

"How have you been?" Black Jack said. Kiriko stared into his coffee and stirred it. He tried to set his spoon onto the table, but it fell instead.

"Well," he said without looking up. "How are you?" Black Jack leaned back with a shrug.

"Busy," he said. "Pinoko will start attending classes next month, and working with the school to accommodate her has been challenging." He sipped his coffee.

"Look at you, the ever doting father," Kiriko said with a broad smile. Black Jack rolled his eyes.

"Please. I haven't done much to raise her at all," he said.

"That's more than many fathers can say." Kiriko rested his cheek in his palm and leaned.

"Perhaps. What have you been up to?" Black Jack said.

"I called my sister a month ago. She refused to speak to me," Kiriko said. He stared past Black Jack.

"Why?" Kiriko looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"You think I've kept my business a secret to her all these years?" he said. Black Jack sipped his coffee again. He felt ill, but closed his eyes and sighed to himself. His stomach settled once more.

"I'm sorry," he said. Kiriko eyed him a moment and looked at the table. Neither spoke to the other. They finished their coffee without another word.

Thoughts raced through Black Jack's mind. These damn meetings were always so awkward, especially if Kiriko didn't keep the conversation going. They could say a lot about work, but that would murder (or, in Kiriko's terms, euthanize) the mood. Neither was good at anything too intimate, too emotional. Perhaps their pasts and day-to-day work hardened them. Or perhaps they really were unfeeling bastards, as so many patients said. The most recent one who told him this was a man whose appendix nearly popped at a resort, far away from any hospital. The payment hadn't arrived, last he checked. Emergency procedures were always a little risky like that, but he did it for the release and satisfaction, more than anything.

He snapped out of it. Stop thinking with your mind, fool, and just think with the same organ everyone else in here is thinking with.

Black Jack nudged Kiriko's ankle beneath the table after a moment. He reached across the table and took Kiriko's hand by his wrist. He stroked him tenderly.

"Let's go," he said. "My hotel is a few blocks away."

"Mine is two blocks east."

"Yours it is, then."

They placed their mugs with the rest of the dirty dishes near the trash can, and left. Black Jack followed Kiriko closely, enough that they could feel each other's rising body heat. His heart thumped. He kept his face lowered as they entered the hotel. Kiriko would tease him if he saw how flushed his face was.

Kiriko unlocked the door to his room and opened it with some effort. Black Jack walked in, Kiriko hung the "do not disturb" sign up, and shut the door. Black Jack sat on bed and leaned against the headboard. Kiriko straddled his hips and leaned over him. He stared into Black Jack's lidded eyes a moment before kissing him. Black Jack opened his mouth and allowed Kiriko's tongue to greet his own.

They pulled apart and Kiriko stroked Black Jack's shirt. He looked up at him.

"May I?" he said. Black Jack nodded and Kiriko unbuttoned his shirt. He left Black Jack's binder alone. Black Jack pulled off his tie and tossed it aside with his shirt. They fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. With some anxiety--which he promptly pushed aside--he pulled his binder over his head, and discarded that, too.

"I want you to touch me," he said. Kiriko nodded and gently cupped one of Black Jack's small breasts. His fingers absent-mindedly brushed his nipple and lingered on a gnarled scar. Kiriko kissed Black Jack's jaw, then his neck, then his collarbone. His lips skipped lower and he--tenderly, tenderly--kissed Black Jack's breast. He did not take his gaze off Black Jack's face, and he listened to his breaths.

Black Jack stroked Kiriko's hair and kissed his forehead. His heartbeat pulsed from his fingertips, to his chest, to his vulva. Kiriko stuck his tongue out and licked Black Jack's areola. He traced its brown edge and engulfed Black Jack's nipple with his lips. Black Jack took in a sharp breath, and Kiriko stopped. He looked up.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Do you need--?"

"No. It's fine. Please keep doing that," Black Jack said. He was blushing even more heavily now. Kiriko smiled and continued teasing that bud of stiffening flesh with his tongue. Periodically he bit or sucked on it, and Black Jack would gasp and hold him tighter. Kiriko's own erection grew too engorged for his pants, and he unzipped them. While he buried his face between Black Jack's breasts and kissed the scar on his sturnum, Black Jack undid his belt. Kiriko helped him take his pants off the rest of the way.

Black Jack guided Kiriko's face up and groped his chest through his shirt, avoiding his scarred left side. Kiriko led Black Jack's fingers to his shirt buttons, and let him undress him. He wrapped his arms around Black Jack's shoulders as Black Jack kissed, sucked, and bit the nape of his neck. Kiriko blissfully let him mark him.

"I want to fuck you," he said.

"I want you to fuck me, too," Black Jack replied. Their breath was heavy and all the blood in their loins made them dizzy. Kiriko opened the side table and took out a bottle of water-based lubricant. He opened it, but Black Jack took it from him.

"Let me," he said. He squirted some into his palm and stroked Kiriko's cock. Kiriko took it back and poured it onto his fingers. He ran his fingertips through the folds of Black Jack's vulva and into his cunt.

Now both men were dripping wet. Kiriko and Black Jack exchanged positions, and Kiriko sat with his back to the headboard. Black Jack lowered his body slowly onto Kiriko's cock and winced at the intrusion, but took him completely. They panted.

"You're incredibly hard tonight," Black Jack said. Kiriko nodded once.

"It's been a while," he said. "You're taking me a little easier than usual."

"Maybe I'm getting better at this," Black Jack said. He rocked his hips and moved up and down. Kiriko moaned as Black Jack's grip on his shoulders strengthened. Up, down. Up, down. In, out. Kiriko's cock filled Black Jack completely. It stretched his inner walls and it's head pressed his G-spot. With each movement, Black Jack rocked a little faster. Kiriko slowly bucked his hips as much as he could on his back. He pawed Black Jack's breast with his right hand and gripped his waist with his left.

Black Jack bit his lower lip and stared down at Kiriko's hips while he sped up. He traced the folds of his hole with two fingers, and felt his flesh stretch around Kiriko's cock. He moved faster. Kiriko winced and grabbed Black Jack's hips.

"S-slow down," he said and panted. "Can we do this another way?" Black Jack nodded.

"Let's switch," he said. He and Kiriko traded places, with Black Jack on his back with his legs spread. Kiriko lifted Black Jack's lower half up and Black Jack wrapped his legs around him. He groped for a pillow and rested his ass on it for stability. Kiriko penetrated him again. He fisted his hands, squeezed his eye shut, and bit his lip.

"Oh, god," he said through his teeth. "So wet." He got to work.

"Go faster, for God's sake," Black Jack said in a grunt. Kiriko obeyed and Black Jack gripped the sheets. "More. Faster." He was gasping now. With each movement, Kiriko's cock hit all his most sensitive parts. His clit throbbed and his cunt twitched.

"I'm close," Kiriko said, his cheeks pink with lust. Black Jack gripped the back of Kiriko's head and pulled him to his chest once more. Kiriko kissed him all over--between his breasts, on his nipples and collarbone.

The pressure building in Black Jack's gut suddenly became too much to bear. He wrapped his arms around Kiriko's bony shoulders and a flood of bliss shot through his body, from his cunt to his clit and straight into his head.

"Kiriko--!" He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw while his hole tightened around Kiriko's cock. His spasms squeezed Kiriko, who suddenly gasped, clutched Black Jack's back, and came. Black Jack held him close as wave after wave hit him. With each, his whole body shook.

Kiriko pulled out of Black Jack and cum and lube dripped from both their bodies. Black Jack sat up, and the feeling of Kiriko's semen flowing from his body left him satisfied. Kiriko flopped over next to him, legs and arms askew, and caught his breath.

Their bodies cooled eventually, and Black Jack pulled the blankets up. He leaned over and gazed at Kiriko's face. Kiriko opened his eye and stroked Black Jack's hair.

"I'm feeling proud," he said with a smirk. Black Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Of what?" he said.

"I counted no less than five orgasms," Kiriko said. "That's a record." Black Jack rolled his eyes and patted Kiriko's chest.

"Guess I have to keep you around," he said. Kiriko made a fist and stuck it straight into the air with a grin.

"I'll pack my things tomorrow," he said and let his arm drop back to his side. Black Jack smiled and traced the outlines of his ribs, naming his bones silently. He kept his elbow raised to avoid putting pressure on Kiriko's old burns. He spent a few longer moments on the two ribs that jutted out a little more than usual on a man of Kiriko's build. Kiriko watched his expression. He touched a patch of skin near Black Jack's armpit.

"This skin here--was that a transplant?" he said. Black Jack looked down and nodded.

"My mother's," he said. "It's fairly numb, except… there." He guided Kiriko's finger to a specific spot. "That exact place is sensitive enough to be erogenous." Kiriko smiled and petted it with his fingertip. Black Jack chuckled and held his hand. He gave it a squeeze.

"This is the first time I've seen you without that binder," Kiriko said. "Was that… comfortable?"

Black Jack shrugged and looked down at himself.

"I wouldn't have taken it off, of course," he said. He pursed his lips and sighed through his nose. "It was difficult."

"The whole thing?" Kiriko said with a raised eyebrow and a frown. Black Jack shook his head.

"No, no. Just the beginning," he said. He went back to stroking Kiriko's chest. "I feel safe. With you." He met Kiriko's gaze briefly, and looked away.

"I'm glad," Kiriko said.

They said nothing. All three of the alarm clock's numbers flipped. It was 10 at night.

"…Do you want to talk about your sister?" Black Jack said. Kiriko looked at him.

"We don't talk about work," he said.

"Go ahead. I don't… I'll listen. I won't lecture," Black Jack said and sat up. Kiriko rolled over and lied his arm across Black Jack's hips. He pressed his head against his side.

"She's the only family I have," he said.

Black Jack listened and stroked Kiriko's hair while he rambled. For once, "work" didn't make them tense and frustrated. For the first time, they were both laid bare.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing about writing smut is that I enjoy the smutty parts but I can't stand the buildup/ending. It always feels like too much or too little. Anyway, thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
